


Love's Way

by PlumStardust



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, AU, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, M/M, Minho!entrepeneur, Mpreg, Taemin!padre/madre, seguiré poniendo etiquetas conforme me vaya acordando
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumStardust/pseuds/PlumStardust
Summary: Forgiving Heart:Con el corazón en la boca, y una buena noticia relevada a segundo plano, Taemin descubre cómo el mejor día de su vida se convierte en el parte aguas de esta nueva etapa que viviría de ahora en adelante.Love's Way:Cuatro años después, Minho se encuentra ante el anhelo de a lo que renunció impulsivamente, y la sopresa de que el amor no se termina, se transforma.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Jung Jihoon & Lee Taemin, Jung Jihoon| Bi Rain/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Son Dongwoon/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 8





	1. Forgiving Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Forgiving Heart fue originalmente un drabble, que terminó siendo el prólogo para Love's Way, asi que decidí dejar su resumen junto al de Love's Way,

# 

Forgiving Heart

## 

Prólogo

Taemin apuró el paso, releyendo los exámenes médicos que sostenía entre sus manos. Todavía no terminaba de creerlo, y aun así su corazón ya latía emocionado. Apretó los papeles contra su pecho, soltando un bobo ruidito de alegría. Moría de ganas por decirle la noticia a Minho, y de besarle y...

Calmó su paso cuando logró ver a lo lejos que Minho ya estaba en el lugar acordado. _El lugar donde se habían conocido._ Suspiró, sintiendo cómo de repente sus piernas se sentían hechas de gelatina, pero eso no le detuvo. Cruzó la calle hasta llegar al enorme parque que se encontraba del otro lado. Minho se encontraba sentado en la banca donde se conocieron.

Taemin recordó entonces aquél día en que había decidido salir a correr porque su entrenadora le había dicho que estaba perdiendo resistencia. Minho por otro lado, simplemente era ese tipo de persona que le gusta salir a correr por las mañanas. Torcerse el tobillo fue lo que llevó a Taemin a caer en los brazos de aquel chico, que ahora le esperaba en la banca donde ese día le asistió con su lesión.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, provocando que corriera a trompicones hasta llegar frente a su novio. En cuanto le vio, Minho se puso de pie, tomándole por los hombros.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Minho se sonrojó un poco, bajando la mirada. Taemin, él simplemente notó el extraño gesto que su novio intentaba esconder.

-Habla primero.- Le sonrió suavemente, tocándole en el brazo como un gesto tranquilizador.

-¿Seguro?- El mayor exhaló, asintiendo cuando Taemin le sonrió tranquilamente. -Escucha Tae, yo...Lo siento.- Gimió. -Últimamente me he dado cuenta que me siento vacío, perdido. Como si~...Como si no supiera quién soy.- Se frotó la cara, terminando por pasarse las manos por el cabello. -Quiero irme Tae, quiero viajar, conocer el mundo. Simplemente está este sentimiento dentro de mí que me pide que sea un poco egoísta y siga mis sueños.

Taemin bajó la cabeza, guardando sus papeles en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Trató de respira, sin saber exactamente cómo halar aire de nuevo a sus pulmones. Una horrible sensación de pesadez le oprimía el estómago, obligándole a tomar asiento en la banca.

-¿P-puedo suponer que no estás hablando de una relación a larga distancia?- Susurró, a penas subiendo la mirada.

Minho se acuclilló frente a Taemin, tomando sus manos en un ligero apretón.

-Lo siento cariño, yo no sé cuando vaya a volver...No, ni siquiera sé si algún día regresaré.

Taemin reprimió un resuello, sabiendo que si lo dejaba escapar de sus labios sería la ante sala de su llanto. ¿Cómo podía el mejor día de su vida convertirse en el peor? Respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse. Soltó una de sus manos, tocando la mejilla del mayor. Asintió, otorgándole lo que le pedía.

-De acuerdo. Eres libre ahora.- Suspiró tristemente.

-Oh cariño, por favor no...

-No te preocupes más por mí, Minho.- Taemin le interrumpió. -Estaré bien, no soy al primero que dejan. Ni seré el último. Puedes irte, y espero que seas feliz. Realmente quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias Taemin. Eres el mejor.- Sonrió, acariciando una última vez la mejilla del chico, antes de irse.

Sólo hasta que ya no se pudo a ver la sombra de Minho a lo lejos, Taemin se sintió capaz de llorar. Amaba profundamente a Minho, y por eso le había dado aquello que tanto anhelaba, aunque eso significara no tenerle a su lado. Pero, lo prefería así, a forzarlo a quedarse. Eso le parecía lo peor que podría haber hecho. Y no, amaba demasiado a Minho, jamás lo rompería de ese modo.

-Debemos de mantenernos tranquilos.- Jadeo, colocando su mano sobre su vientre. -Podemos hacer esto, sólo hubo un pequeño cambio de planes...- Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. -No estamos solos, nos tenemos entre nosotros. Y con eso basta.- Se dio palabras de ánimo, aceptando que las cosas no iban a ser como las soñó, pero que tal vez así estaban destinadas a ser. Y no se daría por vencido, ahora tenía una hermosa razón para seguir adelante.


	2. Regreso a Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado cuatro años desde que Minho se fue, y ahora, las cosas realmente son diferentes.

Minho miró a su alrededor, sin tener ni una pizca de idea de dónde estaba. Sabía que las ciudades siempre estaban en constante cambio, pero ver el paso de cuatro años en el centro de la que solía ser su ciudad, era un baño de realidad que no podía evitar darse. Bufó molesto, tecleando en su celular la dirección una vez más, esperando a poder obtener direcciones un poco más claras para poder llegar a esa tienda. 

El detenerse para realizar esa tarea, le hizo ser un poco más consciente de su entorno, como para poder darse cuenta de esa risa de bebé que escuchaba. O del niño pequeño que rápidamente se escondió detrás de sus piernas.

-Hey, hola.- Sonrió, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del niño. ¿Qué edad tenía 3 años? ¿4 años? -¿De dónde saliste, eh?- Le preguntó, escuchando como una respuesta una risita más. –Oh espera, ¿estás escondiéndote de alguien?- Rio, soltando las manos del bebé de sus piernas para poder hincarse y quedar a la altura del niño. 

El niño asintió, tapándose a boca para esconder otra risita. Claramente el niño estaba jugando, y había decidido que las piernas de Minho eran un buen lugar para esconderse detrás. 

-¡Kyunggie nah!- Un hombre miraba a su alrededor, prácticamente trotando. Claramente buscaba a alguien, y al parecer le encontró al fijar su mirada en el niño al que Minho ahora acompañaba. -¡Ahí estás Kyunggie!- Estiró su mano, indicándole que se acercara a él.  
Kyung, como había sido llamado por aquel hombre, rio escondiéndose una vez más detrás de Minho, cuando él se puso en pie. Fingiendo que no había sido visto por el hombre. 

-Oh, ¿así que no estás aquí? Me pregunto a quién fue que vi.- El hombre insistió. –Supongo que me comeré solo estas galletas que acabo de comprar.

Kyung asomó su cabeza, haciendo un puchero en lo que se decidía si seguir escondido o no. Soltó el pantalón de Minho, saliendo de su escondite para dirigirse al hombre. Tal vez cualquier otra persona le hubiera dejado ir sin más, pero Minho no. Le tomó de la mano, deteniendo al niño.

-Espera, ¿lo conoces? ¿Él es tu papá?- Se aseguró de preguntar, antes de dejar que un niño pequeño se fuera con un adulto que le estaba prometiendo galletas. Kyung asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. Sólo entonces Minho le soltó, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. –Entonces supongo que te encontraron, pequeño. 

Kyung corrió hacia el hombre, alzando sus brazos para ser cargado. Una vez que estuvo en brazos, tomó la bolsa con galletas recién compradas, sacando la primera galleta que pudo.

-Gracias.- Aquel hombre hizo media reverencia hacia Minho. –Por no dejar que viniera conmigo hasta asegurarte que no soy nocivo. 

-Era lo correcto.- Minho se encogió de hombros, haciendo de menos tal acto. 

-Y no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho.- El hombre miró al bebé en sus brazos y sonrió. –De nuevo, gracias. Despídete del señor Kyunggie nah, es hora de ir con mamá.

El niño sacudió su mano, diciéndole adiós a Minho antes de irse junto con su padre. Minho exhaló, sintiéndose algo vació después de verles. Tal vez era que acababa de volver, y todo le causaba añoranza, pero no pudo evitar sentir que ese hombre, y su hijo, se le hacían terriblemente familiares a pesar de saber que no los conocía. ¿Cómo podía conocerlos si había estado cuatro años fuera de Corea?

Se sacudió la sensación de sus hombros, buscando cómo llegar al local a donde tenía que ir. Lo malo de haberse desconectado de todo por cuatro años, es que tras decidir volver, no había podido contactar a nadie. Los números telefónicos habían sido cambiados, y las direcciones de correo habían sido deshabilitadas. Incluso uno pensaría que a través de las redes sociales él podría hablar con cualquiera que hubo sido su amigo. Pero, cuando él se había ido había cerrado todas sus cuentas, así que tampoco contaba con ellas. 

De todos los mensajes y correos que había mandado, sólo uno había sido entregado exitosamente. _Y obtenido una respuesta a cambio._ Y ahora se encontraba en camino de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo. Tal vez llamarlo viejo amigo era un poco excesivo, después de todo, Kibum siempre fue más amigo de Taemin que de él mismo. Pero no negaba que estaba más que agradecido el poder tener con quien hablar, de todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde que se fue. 

Miró el pequeño local, sintiéndose un poco contrariado al ver que Kibum era dueño de una juguetería. Decidió hacer preguntas luego, primero tenía que entrar. Escuchó la típica campanilla sonar al empujar la puerta, encontrándose rodeado de juguetes rápidamente. Casi todos eran hechos a mano, y no maquilados. Muchos otros eran juguetes didácticos. Eso sonaba un poco más como Kibum, ciertamente. Siempre con ideas únicas.

Se acercó al mostrador principal, esperando a que alguien saliera de la trastienda.

-¿Hola?- Llamó, escuchando de hecho que alguien se apuraba en salir.

-Pero miren lo que trajo el gato. Choi Minho.- Kibum se burló, cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la puerta de la trastienda. –El mismo, pero ahora viejo, Choi Minho.- Reiteró.

-Me alegra ver que aún eres un bastardo sin gracia, Kibaem.- Rodó los ojos, sonriendo ante el ya conocido humor ácido de Kibum.

-Es Ki-bum, repite después de mí. ¡Bum! ¡Ki-Bum!- Se quejó. –Y tú sigues siendo igual de molesto.- Exhaló. –Ven, pasa acá- señaló con la cabeza hacia la trastienda –que me temo que puedas asustar a cualquier cliente que sea capaz de entrar.

Oh sí, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Y Minho estaba sumamente agradecido de eso. Era un punto de estabilidad de donde podría partir para empezar a recuperar el camino que dejó a medias en el momento en que salió de casa para buscarse a sí mismo. Al final de cuentas, con todo lo que había visto, conocido, y sentido, descubrió que estaba cansado. Que nadie puede ser alguien, si no se tiene lo más importante. Un hogar. Y él había abandonado su hogar, tratando de buscar su esencia, cuando no ésta existía en otro lugar más que ahí. 

-Gracias. Por responder mi correo.- Se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había. –Eres el único con quien pude ponerme en contacto.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho Choi.- Kibum se encogió de hombros. -¿Café?- Señaló la cafetera que había en la pequeña cocineta. –Realmente me alegro de saber que estás de regreso, al menos así me queda la certeza de que no moriste en alguno de tus viajes sin sentido.

Minho rio, apreciando la sinceridad de su amigo. Agradeció a la taza de café que recibió, suspirando ante la pequeña estela de vapor que emanaba de líquido caliente. 

-A todos siempre les pareció un sinsentido, pero yo…- No pudo terminar su frase. Simplemente ya no podía hablar como antes de esa sensación.

-Deberías de contarme todo lo que hiciste. ¿A qué lugares fuiste? ¿Conociste a muchas personas?- Con un poco de entusiasmo buscó elevar los ánimos. Había notado que Minho se encontraba algo taciturno, lo cual en un pasado podría haber sido raro en él.

Minho asintió, contándole cada una de las travesías y aventuras que tuvo. Reía al recordar, pero no pudo evitar sentir el amargo aguijoneo de qué pudo haber hecho durante todo ese tiempo, si tan sólo se hubiese quedado en Corea, siguiendo con la vida que tenía. 

-¿Por qué volviste entonces Minho?

 _Eso_. Kibum había hecho la pregunta correcta, la que Minho se había hecho desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan conforme con la vida que había elegido. La pregunta que le había hecho volver, y sentir que ahora pertenecía ahí, con los pies en la tierra. 

-Yo…- Hizo una mueca, mirando un punto fijo de la mesa. –Un día, simplemente me desperté. Estaba en un cuarto de un hostal en algún lugar de Sarja, el calor me asfixiaba, y sobretodo, me sentí vacío. El mismo vacío que me hizo irme, ahora me rogaba que regresara. Sentí que no debí haber dejado nada, si al final de cuentas iba a extrañarlo tanto. Abandoné todo, dejando tantas cosas a medias…- Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, hundiendo su rostro en sus manos por la frustración. –Y entonces pensé en…Taemin. En cómo lo dejé, a pesar de que estábamos tan bien. Yo sólo quiero saber si lo que me dijo ese día fue cierto, si no está molesto conmigo, si me pudo superar…

-Lo siento…- Kibum se retrajo un poco. –Quisiera poder ayudarte pero…- Minho le regaló una mirada incomprensiva, ¿no lo ayudaría? _A pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Taemin._ –Minho, las cosas cambiaron mientras te fuiste.- Trató de explicar suavemente. –Taemin, él…No somos amigos más.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Genuinamente, Minho sintió que toda su sangre se iba al suelo. ¿Kibum había perdido contacto con Taemin? Eso era una total locura, Taemin le adoraba. –Ustedes eran más que cercanos.

-Taemin cambió. Simplemente se alejó de nosotros, de todos.- Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando. –Tres o cuatro meses después de que te fuiste. Fue un poco hosco, pero lo logro. Se apartó. Al poco tiempo vi que se estaba llevando con otras personas.- Refunfuñó. –Nunca pensé que Taemin sería el tipo de llevarse bien con Heechul.

-¿Heechul?- Minho soltó con asombro. -¿No ustedes dos se odiaba a muerte?

-Totalmente.- Rodó los ojos, suspirando. –Y al acabar el semestre, Taemin no volvió más a la universidad.

-No. No es posible, Taemin no es así. Él jamás…- ¿Habría sido por su culpa? ¿El cambio en Taemin se debía a él? Un nudo pesado se hundió en su estómago. 

-No puedo ayudarte pero…Tal vez debas intentar con Jonghyun. Él siguió en contacto con Taemin, creo. 

-¿Crees? Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú y Jonghyun terminaron?- La sorpresa en Minho fue hilarante, haciendo que Kibum riera. 

-Oh Choi, realmente. Han pasado cuatro años desde que te fuiste, ¿cómo es que todavía no te queda en claro?- Agitó su mano, señalando. –Las cosas entre nosotros se enfriaron…Después de eso, fue cuando Jonghyun volvió a acercarse a Taemin. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que simplemente le dejáramos alejarse. Que yo le dejara alejarse,-especificó- pero no podía obligarlo a que dijera qué le molestaba. Después de todo, sabes cómo de terco puede ser Taemin. No iba a hablar. 

Minho sostuvo el aire. Tantas cosas pasando por su mente. ¿Qué sería de la vida de Taemin? Él era el chico más dulce que jamás pudo haber conocido, así que escuchar de su cambio le hacía perder el aliento. Varias noches mientras estuvo solo, pensó en Taemin como el gran amor de su vida, a quien no olvidaría. Pero ahora, sabía que no se sentiría nunca tranquilo hasta saber qué había sido de Taemin. Tal vez así pudiera cerrar ese círculo, y aceptar que la vida aquí había avanzado sin él. 

-Entiendo…¿Sabes dónde puedo contactar a Jonghyun?

Kibum torció los labios, pensando. Se levantó de la mesa, yendo hasta donde parecía ser un casillero. Sacó de él una libreta de contactos, buscando entre las hojas.

-No puedo asegurarte que su número privado no haya cambiado, pero el número de contacto profesional seguramente es el mismo.- Le ofreció una tarjeta de presentación algo vieja y desgastada de las orillas. 

-¿Guardas los contactos de tus ex?- Minho rio, tomando el trocito de papel.

-Sólo no dejes que mi marido se entere.- Le guiñó un ojo, bromeando.

-¡ESTÁS CASADO!

Kibum soltó una larga risotada, definitivamente había tanto en lo que tenía que poner al corriente a Minho.

~*~

Taemin rio, frotando la gran y esponjosa toalla sobre el cabello de su hija, hasta asegurarse que no goteara más. Colgó la toalla para que se secara apropiadamente mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos, escuchando la bonita historia que ella le contaba.

Entraron a la pequeña salita que fungía como estancia, en donde Taemin había llenado de muebles para niños, juguetes y libros. Ahí, en el sofá, con un libro entre las piernas, su hijo fingía leer mientras esperaba a que Taemin volviera con su hermana. 

-Listo, el cabello de Yunseong ya no deja un caminito de agua detrás de ella.- Rio, sentándose al lado del pequeño, y colocando a la nena a su otro costado. –Ahora, ¿a quién le cepillare el cabello primero?

Ambos niños rieron, negando rápidamente. Taemin rodó los ojos, sabiendo que esa era una respuesta esperada. Tomó al pequeño y lo sentó sobre su regazo mientras tomaba de la pequeña mesita al centro el cepillo que había sacado junto con todo lo necesario para alistar a los mellizos antes de mandarlos a dormir.

-Empecemos contigo.- Le picó el estómago, haciéndole reír. -El pequeño príncipe Tokki tiene un cabello que se enreda mucho. 

-¡No!- El bebé rio. -¡Yunseong! Ella primero.

-Muy tarde jovencito, te tengo atrapado.- Fingió morderle un cachetito, terminando por soplar una trompetilla hasta hacerle reír. 

-Si Tokki y yo somos un príncipe y una princesa,- La niña ahora jugaba con el libro que antes había estado en las manos de su hermano.- Entonces mamá es una reina.

Taemin rio, pasando sus dedos por los mechones de cabello ya cepillados de su hijo, tratando de desenredar otros.

-Soy un rey, cariño. Soy niño.- Le aclaró. 

-Pero a ti te gustan los niños.- Su hijo señaló.

-Sí, bueno. A veces a los niños les gustan las niñas, otras veces les gustan los niños. Algunas veces a las niñas también les gustan las niñas. Todos somos diferentes.- Terminó de explicar.- Listo cariño, -le ayudó a bajar de su regazo- ahora el tuyo princesa.

La pequeña trepó a las piernas de Taemin, esperando a que le cepillaran el pelo. 

-¿Y te vas a casar con un rey?- Jugó con el borde de su pijama. 

-¡No! Mamá no se va a casar.- El niño se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesto de pensar que Taemin pudiera casarse con alguien que no fuera él. 

Taemin rio, escuchando como sus hijos discutían. Oh cielos si ellos lo hacían. Pero eso sólo dejaba más que en claro lo muy unidos que eran. Desde el día que nacieron, al ser colocados juntos habían enredado sus brazos uno con el otro, y desde entonces no habían sido otra cosa más que inseparables. 

-Listo bebé.- Susurró al terminar de peinar a su hija pequeña. -Es hora de que vayamos a la cama.

Ponerse en pie y cargar a ambos niños era una tarea que se hacía un poco más difícil con el paso de los días. Eso sólo llenaba el corazón de Taemin con nostalgia. Sus bebés crecían a pasos agigantados, y temía que en cualquier momento fueran lo suficientemente grandes y le dejaran. Mientras tanto, sólo disfrutaría de estos pequeños momentos, como lo era el poder arropar a sus bebés para que fueran a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Primer capítulo oficial! Yay
> 
> Por el bien de esta historia, usaré la manera coreana de contar las historias, de otro modo, las matemáticas no existen en este universo xd 
> 
> Espero que les guste, realmente no pretendo que sea una historia muy larga, pero si que sorprenda un poco los rumbos que toma ^u^


	3. Oh Cielos

Minho miró la dirección que había anotado en una pequeña hoja de papel. Se aseguró de que fuera la correcta, antes de tocar el timbre. _Realmente no deseaba importunar en casa de algún desconocido._ Mordió la comisura de su boca, esperando a que la puerta fuera abierta. De cierto modo, se sentía un poco como detective, tras la pista de alguien. Aún le parecía algo increíble la manera en que Taemin se había desconectado del mundo. _Él no había tenido que salir de Corea para apartarse de todo. La tarde que habló con Kibum pudo obtener información de algunos de sus amigos antiguos amigos._ Ninguno de ellos había sabido decirle algo acerca de Taemin.

Había decidido que llamarle a Jonghyun para preguntar sólo por Taemin sería demasiado grosero. Así que tras platicar un poco, le había preguntado si en algún momento podían verse. Jonghyun siempre tan amable le respondió que en cualquier momento pasara por su casa, después dictándole la dirección. Sólo un día le tomó a Minho el encontrarse frente a la puerta del lugar donde Jonghyun había dicho que vivía. Parte de los nervios que sentía se debían ante el mundo de posibilidades en donde Jonghyun le dijera que también había perdido contacto con Taemin, o que simplemente se negara a decirle algo del chico. 

Sintió que su aliento se cortó cuando la puerta se abrió. Un chico con la sonrisa hasta en sus ojos abrió la puerta. _Definitivamente no era Jonghyun._ Minho rascó su nuca, pensando en qué decir para disculparse. Claramente se había equivocado de dirección.

-Hola, ¿buscas a alguien?- El chico preguntó al notar el dilema en Minho.

-Eh, sí. Estoy buscando a un amigo, y me dio esta dirección. Pero creo que no es aquí. ¿De casualidad no lo conoces? Su nombre es Kim Jonghyun.- Preguntó.

El chico sonrió (aún más de ser posible), abriendo la puerta por completo.

-Si es aquí, no estás perdido.- Afirmó. -Pasa por favor, llamaré a Jonghyun ah.- Le invitó a entrar. -Mucho gusto, soy Jinki.- Se presentó formalmente.

-Minho…¿eres su compañero de departamento?- Cuestionó, preguntándose por qué Jonghyun no le había dicho eso en la llamada telefónica.

-Se podría decir así.- Jinki se encogió de hombros. -Compañero de departamento, de vida. Pareja, novio. Sólo son títulos.- Sonrió, agitando su cabeza ante una negación absurda. -Espera aquí por favor. Jonghyun ah duerme, iré a despertarle y avisarle que estás aquí.

-Oh no, no, no, no quise importunar.- Minho trató de detenerlo, pero el chico Jinki ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la segunda parte de ese departamento.

-Está bien. Ya es tarde, y me has dado una excusa para despertarle.- Asintió.

Minho mordió el interior de su mejilla, esperando mientras trataba de evitar sentirse incómodo ante esta situación. En cuanto viera a Jonghyun le reclamaría que no le avisó que vivía con su novio.

Suspiró un poco de alivio al ver que Jonghyun bajaba las escaleras. El bastardo se frotaba los ojos como si tuviera el derecho de seguir durmiendo. _¡Era pasado mediodía!_ Sin embargo, Minho sonrió al ver el rostro familiar de su amigo. 

-¡Hey!- Jonghyun le saludó. -No creí que fueras a venir tan pronto.

-¿Qué puedo decir?- Se encogió de hombros. -Quiero ponerme al tanto de todo cuanto antes.

-Si, claro. Por supuesto que creeré eso.- Jonghyun rio, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que le siguiera.

Se movieron a la media cocina que había en el departamento. Jonghyun tomó la jarra entera de café y una taza, llevándola a la mesa del centro. Se sentó, ofreciéndole una silla al chico alto. 

-Entonces, ¿qué te trajo de vuelta?- Fue directo, sirviéndose café en su taza. -Porque seamos sinceros, era más que obvio que planes de volver no estaban en tu mente.

Minho suspiró, asintiendo. Todo mundo lo sabía, incluso él mismo. No se supone que volviera, si había estado tan hastiado de esa vida. Pero lentamente los recuerdos le habían consumido, hasta quemarle vivo. _Volver a casa._ Es lo único que quería. 

-Empecé a extrañar este horrible lugar.- Comentó con burla. -Agua caliente por las mañanas, comida segura, una cama.- Minimizó los hechos. -El tener un trabajo fijo.

Jonghyun rio, negando con la cabeza. Bebió de su taza hasta terminar el contenido, volviéndose a servir.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te está yendo con eso? Me dijiste al teléfono que estás rentando un departamento, pero ningún lugar te esperará si no empiezas a pagar la renta.- Esa era la manera sutil de Jonghyun para preguntarle si estaba bien de dinero. Genuinamente se preocupaba por su amigo, a pesar de todos los años sin saber de él.

-Estoy bien.- Minho agradeció el gesto. -En cuanto supe que tenía que volver, me quedó claro que no podía regresar sin más. Mi vida estaba totalmente cortada aquí, nada me estaría esperando. Así que empecé a buscar empresas y mandar mi currículo.- Suspiró. -Ya he tenido unas cuantas entrevistas, incluso las de segunda fase. Pero sigo esperando a que me respondan otras empresas.- Comentó con desgañite. 

-Bueno, terminaste tus estudios por correspondencia.- Hizo una mueca. -Sólo a ti se te ocurre desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando estás a un semestre de graduarte.

-Y que mi única experiencia sea la que obtuve en mis prácticas tampoco ayuda.- Confirmó el alto. -Mi experiencia es nula, lo sé. Pero a algunas empresas les interesará el que haya viajado por el mundo. Los trabajos que he hecho en otros lugares para conseguir dinero, es experiencia en mano de obra que puedo externar.

-Pareces muy confiado.

-No lo estoy, pero espero me den una oportunidad.- Afirmó.

-Minho, si necesitas ayuda en cualquier momento, me lo puedes decir.- Jonghyun le aseguró. 

-Gracias Jjong. 

Entonces la conversación se detuvo, dejando que el silencio incomodara el momento.

-Vaya, ustedes parecen estar en un funeral, en vez de una reunión.- Jinki había vuelto, entrando a la cocina. -Jonghyun ah, no tomes sólo café para el desayuno.- Le sugirió, regalándole un beso en la mejilla. -Te veo al rato, ya me voy.

Jonghyun rio, negando con la cabeza alegremente. 

-¿Estás así de gruñón porque yo estoy de vacaciones y tú no?- Se burló tranquilamente. 

Minho parpadeó sorprendido, ¿eso era estar gruñón? A él sólo le había parecido una sugerencia bien infundada. Desde que él conocía a Jonghyun, años atrás, no tenía muy buenos hábitos para desayunar, o dormir, o muchas cosas realmente. Además, el novio de Jonghyun se veía como una persona demasiado tranquila, no parecía molesto.

-Y como siempre, ignoras lo que te digo.- Jinki suspiró ya en la puerta. Miró hacia Minho, preguntando- ¿podrías cuidar de mi Jonghyun ah? Es demasiado terco para su propio bien.- Sonrió, de nuevo escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su sonrisa brillante. 

-Sí, por supuesto.- Asintió.

-Gracias, entonces me voy.- Se encogió de hombros, saliendo del departamento. 

-No te dejes engañar por su forma tan suave de ser.- Jonghyun advirtió en cuanto sintió que ya era seguro de hablar sin ser escuchado. -Es realmente muy mandón cuando se lo propone. Es un líder nato, y le encanta mandarme.

-Se ve agradable. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías con tu novio?- Se quejó. -Realmente me vi como un torpe cuando pregunté si sabía dónde vivías. 

Jonghyun rio, burlándose claramente. Se encogió un poco de hombros, y luego se levantó de la mesa para buscar algo qué desayunar propiamente.

-Siempre has sido un torpe, yo no pude haber hecho nada contra eso.- Aclaró. -Ahora dime, ¿cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí tan rápidamente?

Minho sonrió. Jonghyun era alguien perspicaz, de toda la vida. No podías esconder nada de él, porque simplemente lo descubría. Y por eso mismo Minho no se sentía ni un poco apenado de que sus verdaderas intenciones fueran descubiertas. Necesitaba ayuda, y sólo esperaba que Jonghyun se la pudiera brindar, y quisiera hacerlo. 

-Yo…la verdad es que empecé a sentirme vacío. Incluso en lo que se supone iba a darme la satisfacción de mi vida.- Suspiró, fijando su vista en la mesa algo apenado. -Supongo que el tanto viajar en verdad me hizo crecer, y descubrir lo que realmente quiero. Me di cuenta que, no cerré ningún círculo al irme de este modo. Deje tantas cosas inconclusas, tantas que no debían terminar así. Sólo no debían terminar…

-¿Hablas de Taemin, cierto?- El rostro de Jonghyun se suavizó un poco al escuchar a su amigo. Cruzo un poco los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo una mueca. -No lo sé Minho.

-¡Por favor! Sé que eres el único que se mantiene en contacto con él.- Exhaló. -No lo puedo entender aún, como es que nadie tiene ni una pizca de idea sobre él, y realmente eres mi última esperanza. Sólo quiero saber de él, saber si puede haber algo entre nosotros aún, o si perdí mi oportunidad para siempre. 

El silencio en Jonghyun era indicio de que estaba considerando las cosas. Minho lo sabía, y aún así no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, hasta ver que Jonghyun empezaba a asentir en resolución de lo que había pensando.

-De acuerdo.- Accedió. -Te daré su número telefónico. Sólo puedo darte eso.- Aclaró. -A Taemin no le gusta compartir el número de su casa a cualquiera, ni siquiera que sus datos sean pasados tan fácilmente. Así que tendré que decirle que te di su número de celular.- Explicó. -No le llames entre semana, está ocupado con el trabajo, y varias cosas que tiene que hacer.

Minho escuchó y asintió con algo de fascinación. Era totalmente increíble. Su Taemin sonaba tan diferente a cuando él se había ido. Casi imposible que este chico fuera el mismo que, en aquella época había llegado a dejar la puerta de su departamento abierta porque a su compañero de habitación se le habían perdido las llaves y llegaba una hora después de que Taemin entrara a clases.

-No puedo imaginarme cómo es que ha cambiado tanto…- Se le escapó aquel pensamiento.

-Es natural.- Jonghyun afirmó, con un ligero dejo de orgullo en su voz. -A todos debería de pasarle cuando se convierten en padres.

_¿Qué?_

Minho miró de manera inquisitoria a su amigo, esperando por una completa explicación ante tal comentario. ¿Qué tenía que ver el ser padres con Taemin? Su corazón ciertamente se aceleró con algo de temor, mientras su cabeza empezaba a armar un millón de escenarios en donde él claramente ya no era bienvenido.

-Disculpa, es cierto que no te enteraste. Terminaste con Taemin un mes o dos antes de irte, ¿cierto?- Preguntó, dejando ver a Minho que de hecho había sido muy cruel al separarse de Taemin y dejar de saber de él de forma tan abrupta cuando aún tenía un par de meses antes de irse. -Taemin dio a luz a un par de bebés tiempo después. Es por eso que se alejó de todos. No quiso contárnoslo, no quería que nadie supiera. Era su más atesorado secreto. Jamás ha dicho quien es el padre de los mellizos, pero no importa ya. Taemin es más que suficiente para esos niños.

-¿M-mellizos?- Minho exhaló dificultosamente. No podía ser cierto. -¿Taemin tiene hijos?

-Si. Un niño y una niña.- Afirmó. -Son la luz de sus ojos, y la razón por la que se despierta cada día.- Jonghyun se volvió a cruzar de brazos, observando a Minho, juzgándole. Había dicho esto para tener en claro cómo reaccionaría ante Taemin con hijos. Quería saber si Minho debería de volver a ponerse en comunicación con Taemin, o mejor evitar darle su número telefónico. 

El corazón de Minho latió con fuerza. Su mente daba vueltas, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Taemin tenía hijos. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Y, de todo lo que había escuchado a Jonghyun decir, había algo que no dijo. El padre de esos niños no aparecía en la escena nunca. Entonces…

-¿Qué edad tiene los niños?- Gimió.

Jonghyun miró el calendario que tenían sobre el mostrador de la cocina, sonriendo.

-En dos semanas, cumplen cuatro años.

_Oh cielos._

_****_ ****

**_~*~_ **

Taemin rio, observando como su hijo le saludaba desde lo alto de la resbaladilla (que en realidad era pequeña, lo suficiente como para que el pequeño la creyera enorme) y se deslizaba después. Su pequeña estaba bailando junto a otras niñas frente a las bocinas de música, fingiendo dar un concierto.

-Se están divirtiendo mucho.- Heechul le alentó. –Si los hubieras escuchado hablar hace días de lo muy emocionados que estaban. ¿No es así cariño?

-¡Yah! No seas empalagoso.- Momo empujó el hombro de Heechul, molesta. –Pero Hee sabe lo que dice, Taemin ah. Los mellizos no paraban de hablar de su fiesta de cumpleaños, y a todos sus amigos que iban a venir. 

Taemin sonrió, agradecido un poco con sus amigos. Heechul y Momo eran esa típica pareja que actuaban más como sus guardespaldas, que como hermanos, o amigos. Pero les agradecía su apoyo.

-Bueno, supongo que iré a quejarme a otro lado, porque ustedes no me dejarán auto compadecerme.- Rodó los ojos de manera dramática, levantándose de la mesa. –Iré a ver cómo están los niños.

Heechul y Momo rieron, sabiendo que Taemin no tenía más remedio. Él simplemente no podía separar su vista de sus hijos nunca, estaba totalmente enamorado de sus bebés y le encantaba cuidarlos, aún y cuando a veces se le hacía un poco imposible debido a su trabajo, o las clases. Por esa razón, Heechul y Momo cuidaban de los niños cuando ellos salían del jardín de niños. Apenas era su primer año en él. Taemin había estado tan aterrado por tener que dejarlos solos un par de horas, que ellos no dudaron en ofrecer en cuidar a los mellizos el resto de la tarde con tal de darle un poco de tranquilidad a su amigo.

Taemin conversó con algunos padres de los amigos de sus hijos, nada demasiado transcendental, sólo lo suficiente para saber de la comidilla del día a día. Se paseó por el jardín, hasta llegar a la pared que delimitaba el terreno con el de la casa de a lado. Recargó su hombro sobre la pared, descansando un segundo mientras veía a sus hijos a lo lejos jugar.

-Aquí está.- Un vaso con agua mineralizada le fue ofrecido.

-Gracias.- Sonrió hacia su mentor, Jung Jihoon. No sólo había sido mentor mientras estuvo en la universidad, ahora él era el padrino de sus niños, siempre haciéndole compañía en momentos como este: importantes. -Parece que se están divirtiendo.- Esta vez lo comento menos condescendiente.

-Vamos Tae, adoran la fiesta. Lo hiciste bien.- Le animó. 

La fiesta de cumpleaños de los mellizos se estaba celebrando en el patio trasero de la casa de Taemin. Había contratado algunos juegos para los niños, música, servicio de comida, e incluso rentado mesas para que los adultos se sentaran a platicar mientras los niños se divertían.

-No lo hubiese podido haber hecho sin tu ayuda.- Rio. -Realmente entré en crisis cuando empezaron a cancelarme los de los servicios.

-Es primavera, muchos hacen fiestas en esta época. Está mal, pero si ofrecen una mejor paga, ellos cancelaran eventos pequeños.- Suspiró. -Además, no sólo te hubiese ayudado yo, Jonghyun ah te habría ayudado sin duda alguna en cuanto le dijeras.- Señaló hacia Jonghyun que se estaba acercando a ellos en ese momento.

-¡Jjong!- Taemin sonrió alegremente, abrazando a su amigo. -Me alegro que hayas venido, ¿dónde está Onew?

-Les está dando sus regalos a los mellizos.- Rio. -Está emocionado por ver sus reacciones cuando vean lo que les escogió como regalo. 

-Y pensar que no podía acercarse a ellos en cuanto nacieron, y dejaron ser parte de mi vientre.- Taemin exhaló alegremente, escondiendo una traviesa risilla.

-Era cuestión de tiempo. Los niños lo adoran tanto como él los adoraba desde antes de que nacieran.

-De acuerdo, dejaré que platiquen. Mientras tanto iré a ver si puedo conseguir que me dibujen un conejo en la cara.- Jihoon se despidió, dejando que Taemin platicara con su amigo. 

-Jihoon piensa que siempre que vienes, me vas a contar secretos internacionales. No le gusta interferir.- Taemin exhaló, encontrando boba la actitud incómoda de su mentor.

-Tal vez está en lo correcto.- Jonghyun sugirió, haciendo reír a Taemin, aunque mirando de soslayo hacia dónde se había ido aquel profesor. Lo había notado ya, desde hacía un tiempo aquel profesor había empezado a mirar a Taemin de manera distinta. Y tal parecía qué él se había dado cuenta que Jonghyun lo sabía. -En realidad ya no le hablas de manera formal, ¿eh?

-Jihoon insistió tanto, que era natural que ocurriera. Además, es el padrino de los mellizos, tengo confianza en él.

-Puedo entenderlo...- Suspiró. -Escucha Tae, hay algo que debo contarte. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Taemin frunció un poco el ceño, preocupándose por la seriedad en su usualmente alegre amigo. Asintió, accediendo a escuchar lo que iba a contarle su amigo.

-Vayamos a la cocina.- Indicó. Se cruzó de brazos, entrando a la casa por la puerta corrediza que daba directamente a la cocina del lugar. -¿Es algo malo?- Preguntó, un poco temeroso. –Te ves preocupado. Más de lo normal, quiero decir. 

-No es nada malo, sólo que no sé cómo reaccionarás ante ello.- Se frotó la nuca, pensando en cómo decir las cosas. –Hace días me encontré con Choi Minho. Él está de regreso, Taemin. Y te está buscando.- Decidió ser directo, en vez de irse por las tangentes. –Creo que ha movido cielo, mar y tierra para poder saber algo de ti.- Suspiró. –Al parecer nadie más supo darle respuestas, y por lo que entendí, realmente fui su última opción a quien recurrir. Me pidió saber de ti.- Informó, frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver como el rostro de Taemin se tornaba pálido. -Le di tu número de celular, y le dije que te lo diría.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Por supuesto que, para saber si era algo razonable hacerlo, tuve que decirle sobre tus hijos. No creo conveniente que se vuelva a acercar a ti, si no va a poder con la idea de que tienes dos niños pequeños.

_Oh cielos._

-¿T-tú…le dijiste de mis hijos?- Había estado callado mientras Jonghyun hablaba, cada vez sintiéndose un poco más mareado. Su palidez era proporcional a las náuseas que estaba sintiendo, y su voz había salido algo rasposa debido a la intranquilidad que sentía. -¿Él sabe que tengo hijos?- Sus manos temblorosas cubrieron su rostro. –No se suponía que Choi Minho regresara…- Jadeó por lo bajo. –Él dijo que no iba a volver.

-Volvió Taem, y te está buscando.- Jonghyun le tomó por los hombros, tratando de fijarle en su lugar. -Taemin, ¿por qué te molesta que Minho haya regresado, o que sepa de tus hijos?

-Yo…Yo no…Necesito ver a mis hijos.- Gimió, escapándose del agarre del mayor, saliendo de la casa rápidamente. -¡Yuseong! ¡Tokki!- Les llamó. -¡Niños!

-¡Mamá!- Taemin escuchó a su hijo hablarle alegremente, girándose en busca de él hasta encontrarle en brazos de Jihoon. Se acercó a ellos, tomando al niño en brazos.

-¿Dónde está Yuseong?- Preguntó al niño, mirando a su alrededor con mucha angustia.

-Iré por ella Taemin.- Jihoon no cuestionó lo que sucedía. A su parecer, Taemin estaba demasiado angustiado como para responder apropiadamente. Simplemente buscó a la niña que se encontraba cerca de la mesa de dulces, cargándola y llevándola con Taemin.

-¡Mamá!- Yuseong se estiró, pasando de los brazos de su padrino a los brazos de su madre. -¿Podemos comer pastel ya?

Taemin rio ante el comentario de su hija, dejando que un par de lágrimas de alivio al tener a sus bebés en brazos se escaparan. Apretó a ambos niños en un abrazo, por más difícil que fuera cargarlo a estas alturas. Sólo se sentía tranquilo cuando los tenía así, cerca de su pecho y de su corazón.

-Sí, comeremos pastel pronto.- Exhaló.

.

.

.

Jonghyun hizo una mueca, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de su novio en una de las mesas. No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar con mucha sospecha la manera en que Taemin estaba actuando ahora. Había corrido en busca de sus hijos, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba completamente a salvo en el patio trasero de la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- Jinki le molestó, con su usual sonrisa despreocupada. –Te veías serio desde hace rato, pero ahora es un poco hasta molesta tu mirada.- Y sin embargo, en su voz se podía notar una suave nota de preocupación mezclada con cariño. 

-Pienso en Taemin.- Exhaló. -¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Minho? El que me visitó.- Miró a Jinki, torciendo los labios. –Él fue novio de Taemin cuando estaban en la universidad. Y entonces decidió irse, y ahora que ha vuelto, quiere volver a intentar algo con Taemin.

-Oh, ¿te preocupa que tu amigo no se adapte a la idea de los niños?

-No. Me preocupa que los mellizos sean hijos de Minho.- Admitió en voz alta, después de tanto haberlo pensado. No era la primera vez que lo había pensado; cuando hubo reanudado su amistad con Taemin lo había considerado. Es tan sólo que Taemin había sido tan hermético acerca de ese tema, que era imposible dejar de especular, y conseguir pruebas concretas.

_Hasta ahora._

La respuesta de Taemin ante la idea de Minho de nuevo en Corea lo había delatado por completo.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu amigo, que se ve sumamente agradable, es el bastardo que abandonó a Taeminnie y los mellizos?- No sonó exactamente enojado, pero Jinki claramente no se encontraba de acuerdo con que el padre de los mellizos no se hiciera responsable de ellos, aún y cuando no necesariamente tuviese que estar en una relación con Taemin.

-Es justo eso lo que me preocupa.- Jonghyun suspiró. –Me temo que…Taemin nunca le dijo a Minho acerca de los bebés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Si! Rain es el tercero en discordia en esta historia.
> 
> TMI de esta historia: Taemin siempre ha sido fan de Rain, y desde que ambos fueron mentores en The Unit he querido representar ese sueño que se volvió realidad de Taemin de admirar a alguien, hasta volverse su igual. Así que, henos aquí.


	4. Eterno Esperar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publico temprano, porque estoy en la mitad de México que está congelada y con muchas fallas de electricidad -esperemos que estas fallas logren salvarme de mi tarea xd-

Taemin miraba con ansiedad su celular cada tanto tiempo. No había estado ni un poco tranquilo desde que Jonghyun le había dicho que Minho estaba de regreso en Corea, hacía dos días. 

Terminó por empujar el celular a lo largo de la mesa, concentrándose en los papeles que debía estar revisando y redactando. ¡Pero le era imposible pensar! _¿Por qué carajos había regresado Minho a Corea?_ No era justo, él había sonado tan confiado años atrás cuando dijo que ni siquiera iba a volver. No se suponía que fuera un problema ahora. Mordió su labio inferior, rumiando ideas de cómo escapar a Japón y cambiarse el nombre y a los niños por otros que sonaran súper-japoneses como para que no cupiera duda de que no era japonés. _Tal vez podría comprar un terreno en la luna._ Cuando empezó a considerar los precios de transporte interestelar se dio cuenta que simplemente estaba más que asustado. 

Exhaló, agitando su mano frente a su rostro, tratando de espantar las ideas absurdas. Debía tranquilizarse, después de todo Jonghyun sólo le había pasado su número de celular a Choi Minho. En todo caso, si le llamaba, le diría que no estaba interesado en saber más de él, y evitaría hablar más de lo necesario. Con eso en mente, repitiéndolo como un mantra tranquilizador, pudo volver a colocar su cabeza en su trabajo. Todo estaba bien, en paz, los niños dormían tranquilamente en sus camas, tenía papeleo por montones como lo usual, su celular timbraba al otro lado de la mesa.

_¡SU CELULAR TIMBRABA!_

Taemin se abalanzó sobre la mesa, apresurado a responder. Ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para revisar el identificador. Sólo deslizó el dedo sobre el botón de responder, jadeando un poco al darse cuenta que no podía colgar ahora. 

-¿Sí?- Dejó de respirar en cuanto soltó esa pregunta. Esperaba que las señales del apocalipsis empezaran a manifestarse, su apocalipsis personal. 

Recuperó el aliento, y la capacidad de respirar cuando escuchó la alegre voz de su jefe. _Oh claro,_ le estaba pidiendo que le recordara que debían de ir a hablar con los abogados el lunes siguiente. _Desventajas de ser asistente personal,_ tu jefe te llama a todas horas porque no hay un horario de trabajo fijo.

Terminó la llamada, sintiendo que la tensión sobre sus hombros le estaba matando. Tal vez era hora de dejar el trabajo e irse a la cama. Miró el reloj de pared que adornaba la cocina, dándose cuenta que pasaban de las once de la noche. Un poco temprano a lo usual, pero definitivamente ya era hora de irse a dormir. Acomodó los papeles en una pila, se aseguró que todas las puertas estuviesen cerradas y apagó las luces. 

Mañana sería otro día, manejaría sus problemas hasta entonces. Mientras tanto se tomaría el tiempo suficiente para dormir.

__

_****_

~*~

_****_

_**  
**  
_

Minho cerró la puerta de su departamento, dejando su papelería de lado. Se sacó los zapatos, aflojó su corbata y se dejó caer en el único sofá que tenía. Acababa de regresar de una entrevista de trabajo, probablemente esta si diera frutos. Toda la semana estuvo ocupado yendo a entrevistas, y si bien en gran mayoría no era apto para el puesto, en otras sólo quedó como segunda opción por si el primer contratado no lograba llegar a un acuerdo con la empresa. 

En esta había sido diferente. Estaba seguro que le contratarían, y rogaba por ello. Pronto empezaría a quedarse sin víveres, y no podría vivir por mucho rato más sin acabarse con sus ahorros. Suspiró, recostándose y cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo. Tenía un buen presentimiento de esta entrevista, lo sentía. 

Y aprovechado su actitud optimista, decidió que tal vez era un buen momento para hacer esa llamada que tan ansiosamente había estado evitando. Realmente quería hacerlo, llamar a…Taemin. Saber de su vida, y de ese pequeño detalle que Jonghyun le había mencionado. Pero sus nervios le comían vivo lo suficiente, como para aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera un poco más de tiempo antes de llamar. Jonghyun le había dicho que no le llamara entre semana, y así había hecho. Pacientemente dejó que los días pasaran, además de que estuvo ocupado con sus entrevistas toda la semana. Pero ahora era sábado, y no podía excusarse más.

La verdad tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si Taemin no les respondía? O si él realmente no le perdonaba, como para permitirle hablar más allá del saludo.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo un vórtice abrirse en la boca del estómago mientras tecleaba los números. Mentiría si dijera que el no haber registrado el número de Taemin antes no se trataba de una estrategia para evitar llamarle cuanto antes. _¿No sería más fácil si le enviaba un mensaje de texto?_ Agitó la cabeza, eso quizás sería lo más patán posible, definitivamente no quería ser ese tipo. No tenía más escapatoria, quería saber la verdad, y quería saber de Taemin, y para eso debía picar aquel botón verde.

El silencio de la marcación le pareció eterno, siendo seguido por aquella música del tono de llamada. No duró mucho rato, la llamada fue contestada casi de inmediato, quedando en silencio por ambos lados. 

-…Taemin…- Exhaló, temeroso de escuchar que la llamada era terminada sin previo aviso. -H-hola, soy…

_-Choi Minho._

Escucharle por primera vez en años se sintió como si un rayo le hubiese impactado, recorriéndole el cuerpo con rapidez antes de disiparse por completo. Tragó duro, taimando el revoltijo de emociones que sentía en el estómago. 

-Si, supongo que Jonghyun ya te habló de mi visita…- Dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa. 

_-Tenemos que hablar Choi._

_¿Entonces era cierto?_ Una punzada de dolor, enojo, y mucho remordimiento Se aclaró la garganta, sin saber cómo continuar. ¿Qué es lo que se hace en situaciones así? 

-Cuanto antes es mejor.- Accedió, asintiendo aún cuando nadie le veía. -¿Estás ocupado más tarde?

_-No, ¿a las cuatro? Puedo mandarte la dirección de una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad._

Taemin sonaba tan cuidadoso y solemne, casi como si se tratara de un procedimiento de trabajo, y no lo más importante de su vida. Reencontrarse con el padre de sus hijos. Padre que no tenía idea de la existencia de ellos. 

.

.

.

El ruido de las personas conversando a su alrededor no era lo suficiente como para ahogar el sonido sordo que estaba haciendo su corazón. Después de cuatro años se encontraría de nuevo con Taemin, eso le royendo de ansias desde su interior. 

Sostuvo la respiración cuando interceptó su mirada a lo lejos. _Taemin se encontraba solo._ No supo cómo describir lo que sentía. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, había creído que Taemin iría con sus hijos. Tal vez simplemente no había pensado en nada. Seguía aterrado, un poco, porque en este momento todo era demasiado confuso. Y justo en el centro de su confusión, se encontraba de pie Taemin. El chico que hacía poco más de cuatro años fue su novio, y que ahora no era mas que un desconocido, por quien había vuelto, con la intención de tal vez reiniciar una relación. Ese chico, que ya era un adulto por completo, caminaba en su dirección.

-Choi Minho…- Taemin se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un gesto antes de sentarse en la mesa. 

-Hola Taemin.- Cada célula en su cuerpo vibró al momento de pronunciar su nombre. Estaba aquí, frente a él, después de tanto tiempo. -¿Cómo has estado?


	5. Confirmación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi no acaba este capítulo a tiempo, me trabé mucho, pero de algún modo salió...

-Choi Minho…

-Hola Taemin.- Cada célula en su cuerpo vibró al momento de pronunciar su nombre. Estaba aquí, frente a él, después de tanto tiempo. -¿Cómo has estado?- Tragó con dificultad, observando la mueca que aquel chico hacía ante sus palabras. 

-Jonghyun me dijo que me estuviste buscando.- Taemin apretó los labios, no dando señales de querer seguir hablando. 

Para Minho era obvia la barrera que Taemin estaba colocando. Esta no era una conversación por los viejos tiempos, ni siquiera de cortesía. Y no podía creer que ya no podía identificar al chico que estaba sentando frente de él. Era tan diferente ahora, con su cabello más corto, arreglado y luciendo su tono natural. Además, a pesar de tener las orejas perforadas por completo, sólo estaba usando un arete en cada lado. Tampoco llevaba puesto todo el maquillaje que antes le caracterizaba. Este era un Taemin mucho más mesurado en su apariencia, que el que había dejado cuatro años atrás. Incluso, su estilo de vestir había dejado de ser un poco escandalosos, inclinándose hacia el lado de lo cómodo. Definitivamente, este era un Taemin adulto, que ahora le miraba con incomodidad, royendo el interior de su mejilla en lo que esperaba una respuesta. Sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa se crispaban nerviosamente de manera disimulada, ante la agonía del silencio.

-…Si, te estuve buscando.- Exhaló, enderezando su postura. No quería verse amenazador, pero Taemin realmente lucía que estaba a dos segundos de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo. -Quería saber de ti.

Su ceño fruncido, junto con la incredulidad en su mirada fueron más que pistas que Minho registró; Taemin no quería estar ahí, no quería hablar con él, y definitivamente, no estaba comprendiendo los sentimientos que Minho tenía embotellados desde hacía meses, cuando decidió volver.

-Fue difícil hallarte,- comenzó a explicar. -sobretodo porque yo no contaba con nadie a quien preguntarle. Me tomó un tiempo, pero al final logré dar con Jonghyun, quien me dijo cómo podía hallarte…Y también mencionó a tus hijos.

Si pudiera describirlo de algún modo, Minho diría que Taemin estaba al borde de atacar. Se veía retraído en sí mismo, totalmente incómodo. 

-No entiendo por qué me buscabas, pero aquí estoy.- Gruñó por lo bajo, dejando totalmente de lado el comentario de los niños. Probablemente deseaba que, si no eran más mencionados, Minho realmente dejaría de cuestionarse ese hecho. -¿Qué es lo que quieres Choi? 

_Una dolorosa punzada atravesó a Minho._

-Quería saber de ti. Honestamente.- Exhaló, hundiendo los hombros. Tal vez si era sincero, Taemin dejaría de estar tan a la defensiva, y pudieran hablar de manera adecuada. -De todas los pensamientos que llegué a tener, que me pedían volver a casa, sólo el tuyo fue el que me terminó de impulsar a regresar.- Confesó. -No estuvo bien como dejamos las cosas, y…Supongo que, tenía que disculparme de la manera adecuada.- Porque lo notaba, no había espacio absoluto en un intento de regresar a ser una pareja. Taemin no estaba en lo absoluto interesado, ni siquiera a verle. -Fui un patán, me antepuse por completo, cuando éramos una pareja. Debí haberlo hablado contigo primero, explicado todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sucedido de distinto modo…

-Si, debiste, pero no sucedió.- Taemin le interrumpió, con la mirada seria, y los hombros cuadrados. Exhaló por lo bajo, asintiendo. -De acuerdo, te perdono. Pero no hay más que podamos hacer al respecto. Eso ya es pasado, las cosas no cambiaran de como fueron. Sólo queda seguir adelante, siempre es así.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Taemin...- Le detuvo de inmediato. Se notaba a kilómetros la desesperación, sus ganas de querer salir de ahí urgentemente. Y todo eso, sólo le indicaban a Minho lo que tanto estaba temiéndose. -Todavía hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.- Indicó, bajando el tono en su voz, siendo cuidadoso. -Tus hijos, tienen cuatro años.- Se lamió los labios, preguntándose cómo continuar. -Yo me fui hace poco menos de cuatro años…¿acaso ellos…?

-Son míos, Minho.- Taemin cortó. 

-Pero deben de tener otro padre.

-No importa quien es su otro padre, no lo necesitan. Me tienen a mí.- Entonces se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse. Si no hubiese sido porque Minho se adelantó y le tomó por la muñeca, con la mirada rogante.

-Por favor, Taemin. Necesito saberlo, ¿ellos son mis hijos?

**__** __

_**~*~** _

Taemin exhaló, tocando el timbre. Se sentía exhausto, en tantos niveles, que no sabía por dónde empezar a descansar. La puerta abriéndose le indicó que dejara su mal rostro atrás, pusiera su máscara de alegría de nuevo y su actitud positiva ante la vida.

-Hey.- Heechul le saludó, haciéndole pasar. -¿Cómo salió todo?

-Supongo que de algún modo resulto.- Taemin se encogió de hombros, saludando rápidamente a Momo que se encontraba en la mesa, con un libro entre manos. -¿Dónde están los mellizos?

-Se quedaron dormidos hace media hora, tuvimos una fiesta de baile y eso los dejó exhaustos.- Heechul rio, señalando la habitación extra, en donde ambos niños se encontraban durmiendo. -Así que tenemos tiempo, cuéntame qué sucedió.

Otro suspiro, esta vez Taemin dejando de lado su cara de alegría. Sus hijos dormían, así que no le verían tan decaído, estaba bien dejar de pretender. 

-Él lo sabe.- Asintió, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala. No se sorprendió al ver que Momo había dejado su estudio, y se acercaba, también portando un mueca preocupada como la que Heechul había puesto al escuchar las noticias. -No tuve ni siquiera oportunidad de pretender.- Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, ahogando un grito en el fondo de su garganta. -Cuando Jonghyun me dijo que le había mencionado que tenía hijos, estaba aterrado. Cuando me llamó, creí que lo mejor era decírselo, pero entonces cuando le vi sentado ahí, en la cafetería. Estaba tan asustado, que pensé que si no lo mencionaba, quizás todo saldría bien. Que podría irme sin más…

-Taemin, está bien.- Momo colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo, tratando de darle algo de consuelo. 

Taemin suspiró, buscando tranquilizarse un poco antes de continuar.

-Pero él ya lo sabía.- Sus hombros se hundieron, luciendo totalmente derrotado. -Minho nunca fue idiota, sumo dos y dos mucho antes de que yo llegara. Sabía que eran sus hijos, sólo me pedía que se lo confirmara. 

-Ellos no son sus hijos.- Heechul le interrumpió, cruzado de brazos. -No se merece ni siquiera estar mencionado en la misma oración que los mellizos. Tomó su decisión de manera egoísta, y las consecuencias de ello es no ser padre de los mellizos. 

Taemin asintió, pasándose la mano por la cara, exhalando. 

-Así pensaba, pero entonces…

_-No me los vas a quitar._

_-No te los quiero quitar, sólo quiero conocerlos…_

-Se ve tan arrepentido de la decisión que tomó hace cuatro años, y se muestra tan interesado en conocer a los gemelos. 

-¿Vas a permitirlo?- Le cuestionó Momo. -Es tu decisión, después de todo. 

-No es mi decisión, Momo.- Los ojos de Taemin se llenaron de lágrimas. -Por más que no lo desee, es el derecho de ellos. El conocerle, saber de su existencia.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Taemin? Tenías el derecho de recibir su ayuda, y no la tuviste.- Heechul se mostraba genuinamente enojado.

-Sabes bien que fue mi decisión, Hee. Y sabes por qué lo decidí.- Le sonrió a medias, exhalando. -Si sólo quiere conocerlos, no puede haber mayor daño, que el ya hecho.

Heechul suspiró, dejándose caer al otro lado de Taemin. Le palmeó el brazo, y entonces agregó:

-¿Qué opina Jihoon al respecto?

Taemin mordió su labio inferior, terminando por agitar la cabeza.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, ya que todavía no se lo he dicho.

**__** __

_**~*~** _

-Entonces le llamé y quedamos en reunirnos.- Minho exhaló, cruzándose de brazos. Había ido con la única persona que sabía escucharía toda la situación desde una posición neutral. -Kibum, no tienes idea de como fue.

-Ciertamente, no puedo creer nada de lo que me dices.- Frunció el ceño, apoyándose en el mostrador. -Taemin, simplemente no suena a él.

-Eso creía yo…- Exhaló. -Y cuando le vi en la cafetería, me quedó claro que estaba viendo a otro Taemin. Tan diferente, tan cambiado…Y seguía siendo él.- Sonrió a medias, con una tibia sensación de nostalgia en el pecho. -La forma en que tuerce los labios cuando no está seguro de algo, o como mira al encontrarse receloso de alguna decisión. Estaba tan asustado de estar ahí, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, y no había forma de que lo escondiera. Y entonces le enfrenté, le pregunté por los niños.

-Cielos…esto realmente es increíble.- Kibum señaló.

-Lo es, y más cuando ves cómo sus ojos se iluminan al hablar de los niños. Incluso, por más que trató de desviar el tema. No puede esconderlo.

-Y entonces Minho, ¿lo son?- Le dedicó una mirada algo preocupada. Después de todo, si esos niños eran sus hijos, Taemin había hecho tanto para esconderlos, y le había funcionado tan bien su plan. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de darse cuenta en cuanto su joven amigo cambió radicalmente de actitud? Eso hacía que Kibum se sintiera un poco culpable. 

-Si, ellos lo son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI de hoy: No tienen idea de cuánto quiero publicar el capítulo que se llama Galletas, pero siguen saliendo cosas que van antes y termino empujándolo al siguiente x) Simplemente es ese capitulo que planeé por adelantado, pero no todo lo que a su al rededor xd 
> 
> En fin, hasta la próxima semana


	6. Galletas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin mi tan esperado capítulo Galletas~ A pesar de que es corto, y que le quité cosas para ponerlas más adelante, es uno de los capítulos que mejor he planeado, y quizás por eso me emociona tanto subirlo <3

Taemin pasó el trapo mojado por la superficie de la mesa, asegurándose de terminar de recoger las últimas migas de arroz que habían quedado desperdigadas, y todos los restos de caldo que sabía los mellizos también habían derramado. La hora de la comida siempre era un poco desastrosa, pero valía la pena siempre que veía que los niños tenían un poco de mejor control en su motricidad gruesa y fina. Pronto entrarían al primer grado de prescolar y eso les ayudaría mucho. Suspiró, un poco tembloroso, los niños crecían a pasos agigantados y Taemin temía que pronto todo cambiara.   
Se giró, vaciando la basura en el cesto, luego acercándose al lavabo donde Jihoon se encontraba lavando los platos, para enjuagar rápidamente el trapo, dejándole a un lado descartada. 

-¿Estás bien?- Jihoon cerró el agua, volteando a verle con una media mueca en los labios. -Te ves totalmente estresado. 

-Tengo que ser honesto, y decir que no.- Exhaló, apoyándose con la cadera en la encimera. Se cruzó de brazos, torciendo los labios. 

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Dejar que los conozca, así sin ningún acuerdo oficial. Sabes que podrías decirle a tu jefe, él te ayudaría sin problema alguno.- Jihoon se pasó una mano por la cara, asintiendo. -Sabes que podría acompañarlos, estarías más tranquilo tú, y también yo.

-Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco.- Asintió. -Pero me temo que esto es algo que debo enfrentar solo, es la decisión que yo tomé, regresando a patearme.- Masculló entre dientes. -No estoy seguro de querer que Minho esté en sus vidas, pero sé que es lo correcto…Por eso mismo, no quiero abogados. Al menos, no ahora. Minho dijo que sólo quería conocerlos, si pretende algo más, entonces me contactaré con toda la firma de inmediato.

Jihoon rio, tratando de disimularlo. Agitó su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con saber que al menos Taemin tenía un plan. 

-Me parece un poco excesivo que contactes a todos en la firma, pero está bien.- Señaló. -No olvides de llamarme, cuando este encuentro termine, ya sea para bien o para mal.

-Por supuesto.- Tronó la lengua contra su paladar. -Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho en estos cuatro años, incluso ahora…- Bajó la mirada, los recuerdos de cada dificultad que tuvo desde que se enteró de sus bebés pasando rápidamente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Suspiró, ahogando el aliento al final. -No era tu deber en ese entonces como mi maestro y tutor. 

-Me alegro de haberme convertido en un amigo, más antes que después.- Jihoon le sonrió, abriendo ambos brazos, a los cuales Taemin corrió para ser abrazado. 

Taemin exhaló suavemente, asintiendo. 

-Gracias, por estar aquí.- Terminó por soltarle, apartándose. -Probablemente tenías muchas más cosas que hacer, que venir a comer con nosotros. 

-¿De qué hablas, Lee Taemin?- Jihoon rio entre dientes. -He venido a comer contigo y tus hijos cada domingo, desde seis meses antes de que ellos nacieran. 

-Es cierto.- Taemin sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo como su nerviosismo se escapaba ante la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el que una vez fue su maestro. -No sé donde estaría si no me hubieses ofrecido tu tutoría, y tu amistad. Prometo algún día regresártelo. 

-Lo sé Taemin, no hay prisa por que lo hagas.

_****_ ****

**_~*~_ **

Minho exhaló, sintiendo su respiración temblar. No tenía idea de qué hacer una vez fuera introducido a los niños. ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos ante él? ¿Le tendrían miedo? Después de todo, es sólo un desconocido para ellos. Y él…No estaba listo, no, debió haberle dicho a Taemin que no podía ese día, que tenía alguna entrevista que dar.

_Pero entonces, ¿cuándo se armaría de valor para poder conocer a sus hijos?_ La idea de tener hijos todavía le era un shock total. Hacía poco había ido con sus padres, y enfrentarse ante el hecho de desglosar la noticia lo había llevado al borde de las lágrimas. Ellos se habían mostrado más que sorprendidos, y si embargo, también entusiasmados ante la idea de que Minho conocería a los niños pronto. Todavía no terminaba de reconciliar si le hacía sentir mejor el tener tanta aceptación de sus padres, o si eso le aterraba más. Sentía que todo el mundo estaba subido a ese tren en movimiento, y él no tenía idea de cómo subir sin morir en el intento. 

Podría simplemente no hacerlo, irse de ahí sin siquiera mostrar signos de haber llegado a donde era el departamento de Taemin, y luego llamarle para decirle que algo le había surgido de improviso sin margen a permitirle llegar. El nudo en su estómago se apretó en el momento que quiso darse la vuelta y retirarse. Por más miedo que estuviera sintiendo, también, estaba ansioso por ya conocer el rostro de ese par de niños que eran suyos. Suyos y de Taemin. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Altos y con mucha energía? ¿Quizás traviesos y lo suficientemente pequeños como para esconderse de sus travesuras? Probablemente tendrían el rostro de Taemin, e incluso quizás su adicción por las cosas dulces. Después de todo, han vivido cuatro años aprendiendo todo de él. Sería los más natural. Y aunque le incomodaba el no haber sido parte de su vida esos cuatro años, no le molestaba el que los niños fueran como Taemin. Se había enamorado de Taemin después de todo. 

Tomo todo el valor que logró reunir, y tocó el timbre. Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón se saltó un par de latidos en lo que esperaba. Y en cuanto esa puerta fue abierta, sintió quedarse en blanco. Taemin no lucía exactamente feliz, pero al menos le había abierto la puerta. 

-Hola…- Sentía la garganta seca, inhabilitado para mencionar más, o tan siquiera moverse. Cada parte de sí estaba sintiendo terror puro. A que las cosas no salieran bien, a que los niños le odiaran, o que no supiera ser un buen padre. ¿Cómo podría empezar en este punto? 

-Hola Minho.- Taemin suspiró, terminando de abrir la puerta y recargándose en el marco. Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y los labios fruncidos. -Llegas tarde.

-En realidad…He estado parado frente a tu puerta por veinte minutos.- No supo qué le empujó a hablar sin filtros, pero se relajó un poco al ver que eso hizo que Taemin sonriera un poco.

-Aterrador, ¿cierto?- Exhaló, arrastrando aquella leve sonrisa hasta hacerlo un gesto amable. Descruzó los brazos, y le indicó que pasara con un simple gesto. -He de admitir que, desde supe de ellos, no ha pasado un día en que no esté aterrado.- Se encogió de hombros, cerrando la puerta y señalando el pasillo. -Pero te acostumbras, e incluso lo disfrutas. – Le guiñó un ojo. -Vamos, los niños están en su estancia. 

Minho asintió, siguiendo en silencio a Taemin por el pasillo. Escuchó la vaga conversación de un par de niños pequeños antes de notar la puerta a la pequeña habitación. Estaba apenas abierta, permitiendo saber qué hacían los pequeños, sin la necesidad de verlos directamente. Minho se tomó la libertad de no asomarse directamente. No aún. Taemin se paró frente a la puerta, dándole una sonrisa apologética. 

-Está bien si no quieren hablar contigo de inmediato. Son algo tímidos.- Explicó. -También…considero que no debemos decirles quien eres, no aún. Realmente no quiero confundirlos, y que piensen cosas que no son…

Minho asintió, tomando una respiración profunda justo antes de que Taemin se moviera y entrara a la sala. Le siguió, encontrando que el lugar era como una guardería, con muchos muebles del tamaño justo para los pequeños, juguetes por todos lados, aunque manteniendo cierto orden. Justo al centro de la sala, un tapete de fomi multicolor designaba un área donde un par de niños se encontraban sentados. Un niño y una niña. 

No pudo avanzar más, se sentía de piedra, incapaz de dar otro paso. Para su suerte, fue Taemin quien habló.

-Niños, quiero presentarles a alguien.- Taemin se aclaró la garganta, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Un acto de nerviosismo que había tenido desde siempre, y que Minho encontró adorable que todavía tuviera. -Él es mi un amigo de hace tiempo mío, él…

-Hola.

Aquella vocecilla hizo que Minho despegara su mirada de la disputa interna que Taemin estaba teniendo acerca de cómo le llamarían. Los niños se habían puesto de pie y acercado al par de adultos. 

-Hey, hola…- Minho abrió los ojos estremecido ante la sorpresa. 

-¿Quién eres?- La niña se acercó, mirándole con curiosidad.

–Me llamo Minho. Fui amigo de tu mamá hace tiempo. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?- Estiró su mando, ofreciéndosela como saludo. La niña en cambio no se acercó, se paró apenas lo suficiente delante de su hermano, en un gesto muy protector. Minho no lo pasó desapercibido, en cambio miró a Taemin, quien asintió y deletreó _7 minutos mayor_ por lo bajo. Así que ella era la mayor.

-Ella es Eunkyung. Kyungginnie- El niño esquivó a su hermana, acercándose por completo a Minho. Buscó en el bolsillo delantero del mono que llevaba puesto, sacando una galleta. -¿Quieres?

Taemin se quedó sin palabras, de los dos Tokki definitivamente era el que menos se prestaba a hablarle a los desconocidos. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan receptivo a Minho?

-Kyunggie nah.- Sonrió Minho, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse mientras tomaba la galleta que el niño le ofrecía. Aquel querubín con cara regordeta que se había escondido detrás de sus piernas, mientras jugaba a salir corriendo de su…padre. _Ignoraría eso por ahora._ Se acuclilló, sonriéndole. -¿Me recuerdas?

El niño se le quedó mirando, frunciendo su gesto en un vago intento de recordar, para terminar negando con la cabeza. 

-Minho, ¿dónde has visto a mi hijo antes?- Taemin frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

-En el centro comercial, hace como un mes.- Explicó, girándose hacia Taemin. -Iba a ver a Kibum, y un niño pequeño corrió a esconderse detrás de mi. Kyunggie lo llamaron.- Rio, mirando al niño que acaba de llenarse la boca con una de las galletas que llevaba escondidas en su ropa. -Estaba jugando con…

-Jihoon.- Taemin exhaló, rodando los ojos. -Tiene sentido ahora.- Se descruzó de brazos, de inmediato cargando a Eunkyung que corrió a él. -Supongo que hay cosas que deben suceder, aunque trates de retrasarlas.- Tronó la lengua contra su paladar. -Sangkyung es su nombre. 

-¿Eunkyung y Sangkyung?- Minho alzó una ceja, cuestionando. 

-Bendita y Hermosa celebración.- Asintió, confirmando. -Celebré cuando supe que estaba esperando, celebré cuando supe que eran mellizos. Celebré su nacimiento.

-Me gusta cómo suenan.- Confirmó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Minho ha conocido a sus bebés! 
> 
> ¿Fue lo que esperaban? Probablemente no x) Las cosas a partir de ahora tomaran forma, lo prometo. Minho formando su relación con los mellizos y...tratando de recuperar a Taemin ^u^ 
> 
> P.D. He llegado hasta aquí, pretendiendo que nadie se dio cuenta que la semana pasada no actualicé xp


End file.
